Mop-like assemblies of the type used for applying floor finishes (e.g., floor wax, polyurethane, or other floor finishing or floor sealing materials, etc.) to a surface such as the surface of a floor are well known, and are hereinafter generally referred to interchangeably as floor finish application tools or assemblies. Some conventional floor finish application tools generally include a floor finish application head and a handle pivotally attached to the head. In many cases, a valve assembly is mounted on the handle adjacent the head and in fluid communication with the floor finish to control the flow of floor finish from a reservoir to the floor. The valve is normally closed to stop the flow of floor finish through the valve, but can be manually opened to allow the floor finish to flow through the valve to be deposited on the floor at a position close to the head. The floor finish is spread over the surface by the head, or more specifically, by an applicator pad coupled to the head. These conventional assemblies typically do not accurately control the amount of floor finish applied to a floor at a reasonable cost to be considered disposable.